In the automobile industry, thread connection is an important connection means. It is very strict to control threads in the machining field of each part, and the detection on threads not only comprises size detection, but also comprises depth detection. At present, the thread checking fixtures capable of simultaneously detecting the two parameters are almost imported, and they are complex in structure and very high in cost.